Double Troubles
by KanellisFan
Summary: XXXZACKRYDER'S FANFIC, SHE GAVE IT TO ME  The Garcia twins Brie & Nikki. Brie is popular, and Nikki is a geek. When their mom gets transferred, what happens at this new school? What happened to the girls reputations?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

-Nikki's POV-

I sat at my kitchen table, eating breakfast, as my mom washed dishes. I finished my meal, and handed the plate, and glass to my mom.

"Thank you mom..." Me and my sister had been very mad at my mom for making us move to Seattle. Especially Brie. Brie was mad popular.  
>And she was mad she lost all the friends she had. My mother grabbed a hand towel, and dried her hands as she turned to me.<p>

"Nikki, I know your mad at me, and I apologize for doing this." She put the towel onto the sink. " But I had to move here. I got transferred here.  
>It's not my fault. It's my company's fault." Me and my mom shared a little laugh. "It's gonna be fine."<p>

"Thank you." I smiled. My mom grabbed me, and kissed my forehead.

"Have a good first day of school sweety."

"Thanks..." I walked over to the front door, which was also by the steps, to the upstairs of our house. "Brie come on!" Brie came rushing down the steps, and stood in front of me. " Why do you take so long?"

"Cause I have somethinf to get ready for. You don't, cause your a geek." I rolled my eyes, and walked out the door ignoring my sister. My sister turned around, and went into the kitchen. I walked to school. Brie had to drive. I always walked to school, I actually enjoyed it. When I walked up to my new school I sighed.

"New school, same life..." I walked in the doors, and began walking down the hall. I pulled out my schedule, and information out of my bag. I looked down to the sheet, looking for my locker number, and combination. I bumped into someone, as my bag fell to the floor, and my books fell out of it.

"I am so sorry." The guy bent down, and helped me pick up my books. He handed me some, and I put them into my bag. I looked up, and our eyes met as we stood up. "I'm Mike." He extended his arm in front of me, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm uh Nikki." I aslo extended out my arm, and took grip of his hand. I shook his hand, and we both pulled away.

"So you must be new here? I've never seen you around."

"Yeah. But a lot of people wouldn't notice if I went to this school..."

"Awh... Don't say that. So Nikki, how would you like going out this friday?" I felt a big smile form onto my face, but I tried not to make it like that big of a deal. Even though to me, it was.

"Sure. I would like that." Mike smiled.

"Good. So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." I smiled, and walked away biting my lip.

-Brie's POV-

I ran into the doors of my new school running into a guy.

"Watch where your going!"

"Nikki?" The guy looked at me like I was crazy.

"No! My name is Brie. I'm not that geek." He looked at me even weirder.

"Wait... There's two of you?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of identical twins genius?"

"Yeah... I have."

"So... what's your name?" I put on a flirty smile, slowly getting a little closer to him.

"Uhm Mike..." He took a little step back.

"So, Mike, wanna go out some time?"

"No thanks... I just started seeing someone anyways."

"Oh. Well bye then." I walked down the hall and found my locker, number 2639. I punched in the combination, and practiced a little just to make sure I got it right. I shut my locker, and put my schedule and information back in my bag. I walked up to my twin sister Nikki.

"Brie come on, we have to go to the office." She kept her head down and made no eye contact with me.

"Nikki I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I didn't mean it."

"It's fine. Just come on." We walked into the office, and up to the secretary.

"You ladies must be Nicole, and Brianna Garcia."

"Yes, that's us." Nikki said looking to the secratary with a sweet smile. I looked behind her, and that Mike guy I had met was sitting there. He looked over at me, and I put on a smile. His eyes widened a little and he looked away.

-Nikki's POV-

I looked and saw Mike, and he looked at me.

"Mike, can you take these ladies to their first class? They have to be taken to Mrs. Wilson."

"Uhm, yeah sure." Mike shut his binder he was writing in, and got up and walked over to us. We walked out of the office, and looked at me. "Nikki?"

"Yeah. And this is-"

"Brie. We already met." He said while looking to the floor.

"Oh. Okay. Well is that your first period?"

"Yeah, it's like an exploratory class."

"Oh okay I see." I laughed a little. He looked up at me and smiled. We walked up to a classroom, and he opened the door and entered. The blonde teacher, stopped talking, and looked over at us.

"Mrs. Wilson, this is Nik-... Nicole Garcia, and Brianna Garcia..." Mike put his hand on my lower back, trying to guide me into the room.

"Oh these are the new girls." Mrs. Wilson walked over to us smiling. She looked back and forth at the two of us. "So which one is which?"

"I'm Brianna." Brie put her hand up a little. Mrs. Wilson nodded and walked to me, and whispered.

"So I'm guessing Nicole is the one with Mike?" She smiled.

"Oh, no no no. We aren't dating.."

"Mhm, I see, so what do you go by?"

"Nikki.."

"Okay, Nikki and Brie. You can take a seat wherever you would like." Mrs. Wilson smiled and walked over to her desk and smiled. Brie went and took a seat next to a guy, who was pretty muscular. I looked at Mike, and he smiled.

"Bye Nikki." He walked out the door, and down the hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

-Nikki's POV-

I turned around and looked through out the class, trying to find someone to sit by. I went up to a girl, with long blonde hair. I set my bag down next to my chair, and she looked up at me.

"I can move, if you want me to." I went to grab my bag and she touched my shoulder.

"No no no. You can sit there, I don't mind." I smiled, and sat back up.

"Thanks.. I'm Nikki." I said while pulling out my book, and opening it.

"Maryse is the name." I smiled.

"Nice name.. So what is this school like?"

"It's okay. As long as you fit in with the right people, and ignore the wrong people."

"Oh, well I don't know who I would fit in with. I don't really fit in with anyone."

"I'm sure you do. Maybe we could hang out after school today. We could be friends." Maryse smiled a little bit.

"Okay. Do you want to come to my house or we could go to your house?"

"We could go to your house. I could just meet your parents today, cause my parents aren't home."

"Oh, okay. Well then my house it is." I smiled to Maryse.

"Maryse, Nikki? Please quiet down."

"Sorry, we'll be quiet Mrs. Wilson." The teacher nodded, and looked back down to her text book, and began reading out loud. After class, I ran into Mike.

"So what do you have next?" I pulled out my schedule looking down the the column of second period.

"I have to go to history."

"Okay, well we have one class together." I sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna head to class now." I turned around and walked to class. I felt stupid for just leaving like that. I mean, I was a really shy person. And I wasn't used to having a guy like that be nice to me, or even into me. Mike was a very appealing guy. I wasn't the prettiest girl ever. But somehow my identical twin was. But I guess I should be happy that for once, it's my moment. I walked into the class, disappointed to see my sister.  
>She ran up to me.<p>

"I haven't made any friends today! It's so unfair! Not even the guy in math would talk to me!"

"Oh well i'm sorry to hear that." I got an attitude with her and began walking to my seat.

"How could you make friends before me? Did that blondie talk to you?"

"Her name is Maryse. And yeah. Everything can't always go your way Brie." My twin sister rolled her eyes and went and sat on the other side of the room. When class started a girl with long black curly hair, came and sat with me. She awkwardlly began to speak to me.

"I'm Melina, I'm new here."

"I'm Nikki.. I'm new also. But one thing you should know about me, is don't get me confused with my twin sister, Brie."

"You have a twin?" I nodded and pointed across the room to my twin, Brie. "Oh wow. How can I tell you apart?"

"Brie has a deeper voice first off. That's really, about it."

"Oh, well I guess I'll know by that then." After class a few people came up to me, and introduced themselves. Like Layla, Alicia, Rosa, Gail, and Eve.  
>I was confused. Everyone was befriending me, and not Brie. Maybe my five years of praying were worth it. And hopefully Mike could be that guy I have always been wishing for. I had every class with Melina. Every class but two with Maryse. And every class with Rosa and Gail. Layla, Alicia and Eve were only in about one to three of my classes. When eith period was over, I sat outside waiting for Maryse. My snobby sister walked out, and stood in front of me.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you. So just go home, okay?" She rolled her eyes, and walked up to her red convertable. She got in and left the school.  
>Maryse walked up to me, with her bags over her shoulder.<p>

"Ready?" I nodded. We began walking back to my house. "So where did you transfer from?"

"New York. My mom got moved all the way to Seattle though."

"Oh, what was your old school like?"

"Horrible. I was always the geek, who was in clubs, smart, and walked home everyday. While my sister was the popular one, who was the athlete,  
>smart also, and drives home in her convertable."<p>

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's not gonna be that way here." I smiled. When we walked into my house, Brie, and my mom stood there and looked at us. My mom had a smile. And Brie looked pissed.

"Hi honey, who's this?"

"This is my new friend Maryse. We met in math class today."

"Hi it's nice to meet you dear." She shook Maryse's hand and stepped back. "I must say, you are gorgeous." Maryse smiled.

"Merci. As are you."

"So you know french?"

"I'm a french canadian." My mom smiled.

"Interesting. Well I'll leave you girls alone." I nodded, and me and Maryse headed up to my room. I opened the door, and let her into my turquoise room. She sat on my bed, and I sat on a chair I had, which was black.

"Well your mom is nice."

"Thanks. So do you like anyone?"

"Well, to be honest, I like this guy named Randy Orton. But I don't think he likes me back. He's in our math class."

"Wait is he that one that's real muscular?"

"Yeah!"

"My sister was trying to get him today." 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

-Nikki's POV-

"Really? o.o"

"Yeah, she thinks all the guys like her. Well that's how it was last school year, at my old school."

"Oh. -.- What about you?"

"Well, I don't know much about him, Mike. We have a date friday."

"Oh he's nice, and cool! You two would be perfect together." I laughed a little.

"Thanks... my sister is so mad about this first day."

"Why is that?"

"Because she hasn't made any friends, and Randy wouldn't even talk to her."

"Yeah, well see, the bitches are the biggest losers. Our school doesn't deal with them. All our populars, are the nice and smart ones." My sister came barging into my room and rolled her eyes at Maryse.

"So when is she leaving?"

"I don't know why?"

"Just wondering, is she gonna stay for dinner?"

"Only one way to find out. I'll be back Maryse." I walked out of my room, and quickly ran to my mother. Brie chased after me, but failed to stop me.

"Nikki stop!"

"Shut up Brie!" I pushed her back, and went next to my mom. "Hey mom, could Maryse stay for dinner?"

"Why sure. As long as she's aloud, and wants to."

"Well what if I don't want her to?"

"And why is that honey?"

"This isn't fair! She already has like eight friends! And one of them is a boy! And we all know boys don't like Nikki."

"Shut up Brie!"

"You met a boy today?"

"Mom he's just a friend." My mom had that 'I know what's going on' smile on her face.

"Oh okay." She lied. " But Brianna. Calm down. You'll make friends. Be nice to your sister!" I was stuck in the moment, and ran back into my room.

"You okay doll?"

"My sister is such a bitch! But whatever, do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I'd like that." After dinner Maryse grabbed her bags, and walked to the front door. "Well. I guess I'll head home now. Thanks for having me over."

"Your welcome. Well I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"You bet. Bye Nikki." Maryse opened the door and walked out. Her mom was sitting in the driveway, in her car. When they drove away, I walked back into my house and shut the door behind me. It was already about nine o'clock. I went upstairs and took a shower, then did my homework.  
>I put my homework all into my school bag, and layed down. The door slowly opened and my mom entered my bedroom.<p>

"Goodnight sweety, I love you. And don't worry about your sister. She's just mad that things aren't going her way."

"Goodnight, I love you too. It's not nessecary she has to take out her anger on me though. What did I do?"

"Well she's upset that for once, it's your time to live the high life, like she always did. She been used to getting everything she wanted for christmas and her birthday, and you were always about being with your family and friends. You were always the more mature, respectful, caring one. That's all. And don't listen to her. You are beautiful, you just gotta fix yourself up, and people will see it. Unless someone loves you a lot, and sees your true beauty. Now go to bed." I nodded as my mom exited my room. When I woke up the next morning, I for once tried fixing myself up. I brushed through my hair, as my hair had a perfect wave. I put on a little bit of eyeliner, and some mascara. I put on some concealer, and cover up. I put on a spirit wear t-shirt, which just had 'Jefferson Eagles' with an eagle on it. I put on a pair of jeggings and some flats. I put my school bag over my shoulder, and I walked downstairs and ate breakfast. I gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked out the door without my sister, and stood on my front porch. I had noticed the new girl that moved in was Melina. I walked across the street to their house. As I walked across the street Melina walked into the house, unaware I was heading to her house. I knocked on their glass door, and waited for an answer. When a woman with long brown hair answered I decided to ask for Melina.

"Uh hi, is Melina here?" Her mother smiled.

"Yes!" She turned around. "Melina, someone is here for you!" Melina came running down the steps, to the front door with her school bag.

"Hi Melina, I wanted to know, wanna walk to school with me?"

"Sure. Bye mom." She kissed her moms cheek, and walked out the door. We were halfway to the school, and she began to speak.

"So you live right across the street from me. Atleast I have one person I know that lives by me." I laughed a little.

"Yeah."

"My mom is really happy that I made a friend. I told her about you yesterday."

"Oh, why was she happy that you made a friend?"

"Well I was never the popular girl with friends. I was always a geek."

"Pshh, I know the feeling trust me." The whole week had passed, and I made more friends. Brie only made a few. She had been a bitch to me this whole week. When it was Friday night, I still had my date with Mike. When I got home from school, I thought I should tell my mom about the date. I went up to my mom and sat at the table.

"You alright sweety?"

"Mom, I thought I should tell you I have a date tonight?" My mom threw a rag onto the counter and sat next to me.

"Really? That's great! With who?"

"My friend Mike. The guy I met on Monday."

"Alright, well you have fun. Be careful though." I nodded and went up to my room. Fast forwarding to the date, I wore a pair of jeggings, a tank top, and a 3-quarter-inch sleeved cardigan. I put on another pair of flats, and curled my hair. I walked downstairs, and my mom looked at me.

"Well?"

"Honey, you look gorgeous!" She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thank you." A knock at the door broke up the moment. My mom ran to the door to answer.

"Hi, I'm Nikki's mother." She shook Mike's hand.

"I'm Mike. Is Nikki here?" My mom nodded, and guided him into the kitchen. He came and stood next to me. I smiled, and he smiled back, awkwardly. It was more awkward for me, cause this was my first date. Which was also embarresing.

"Can I please take a picture Nikki?"

"Mom..."

"It's alright Nikki." Mike whispered to me, and smiled. My mom pulled out the camera, and stood in front of us. Mike put his arm around my waist, and smiled. I also smiled, trying to hide the fact I was embaressed. We took the picture and me and Mike quickly left.

"I am so sorry, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"This is my first date. My sister was always the one who got the boys."

"Oh, it's fine. A lot of people already like you. Your nice, smart, and very pretty. Your sister is only one of those." I laughed.

"Thanks.." For our date, we went and saw a movie. He dropped me off at my house. We stood on the front porch.

"I had fun." Mike smiled.

"I did too. Thank you." I smiled back to him.

"Anytime." It got a little quiet, and before I knew it, me and Mike's lips had met. We pulled away and it got awkward.

"I should go now. Thanks." I smiled, and left Mike on my front porch. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

-Nikki's POV-

I had smiled at the past moment. Tonight was the best night ever. I had my first date, and my first kiss. It was so embaressing to say, but atleast now Brie couldn't hold this against me. She got her first kiss when she was like thirteen. Speaking of my sister, she came walking down the steps with her hair in a towel.

"Where have you been? And what are you so happy about?"

"You clearly don't pay attention to me. I was on a date Brianna."

"Oh what, and your gonna tell me your smiling cause you guys kissed?"

"Brie, I was on a date! And yeah, so now you can't hold that against me." My sister rolled her eyes and headed into the living room. I went upstairs. It was only about eight o'clock. I thought of hanging out with Maryse, but it seemed a little late. I took a shower, and dried my hair. I walked into the living room, where my mom and sister, were sitting down watching TV.

"What's up sweety?"

"Mom I was gonna go across the street to see if that new girl wanted to sleep over. I know her from school."

"Yeah, sure. Have fun." I walked across the street, to Melina's front door. I knocked, and saw the same face I saw last time. Her mom looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Nikki, come in." I walked into their house and stood by the front door.

"Thank you, is Melina here?"

"Yes, she is upstairs in her on up." I went upstairs, and talked to Melina about sleeping over. She accepted, and asked her mom,  
>and packed her bag. We headed back to my place, and sat in my room.<p>

"Thanks for inviting me over."

"Sure thing. So have you been making friends at school?"

"Yeah surprisingly I have." Melina had a strange look on her face.

"Well are your friends with Maryse Ouellet?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, the day I met her she came over. And we were talking about my sister, and how she hasn't made any friends, and can't get any guys. She said that the popular people at that school are the nice, and smart ones. And my sister is a bitch, no offense to her. But she was always popular and stuck up. She always got the guys. She had her first kiss when she was like thirteen. So this week really hasn't been her week."

"Oh wow. Well, I guess you can consider me one of those nice and smart people. I've always got straight A's. And I respect everyone, and I'm nice to everyone."

"Well then that's why you've been making friends." I smiled. "So, have you met any guys?"

"Well, there is this one guy. John Morrison? He is super nice." Melina started blushing.

"You should ask him out! I'm sure he would date you. I mean, your smart, pretty, and nice. The complete package at our school."

"I'll think about it. What about you?"

"Well, Mike Mizanian. I had a date with him tonight. My sister was pissed. But she's actually in a calm, good mood right now. Her and my mom are watching TV in the living room."

"Awh! That's so cute.3 Is she just mad that for once, it isn't going the way she wants it?"

"That's exactly it." Me and Melina shared a little laugh. We stayed up late, and talked about everything that came to mind, and got on the computer, and went on FaceBook and stuff. I woke up in the morning, and me and Melina were both barely hanging off the bed. I rolled off the bed, and headed downstairs. I was in my tank top, and long pajama pants. I put my hand on my forehead, and slowly put my hand through my hair, getting it out of my face.

"Good morning." My mom said while flipping pancakes. "Where's Melina?"

"Good morning. She's upstairs, still sleeping." As my mom finished breakfast, I went onto my laptop, and went on my facebook. I had gotten a new friend request. When I clicked on the friend requests link, the name April Jeanette popped up. I went to her profile, to see who she was.  
>She was from Puerto Rico. And all her posts and comments were in Spanish. I went back to the friend requests, and accepted her. I knew some spanish. Not a lot. But enough to know what she was saying. I logged off and shut my computer.<p>

"Go get Melina. Breakfast is ready." 


End file.
